Such steady-flow conveyors, that is, conveyor systems equipped with a load carrier designed to enable the continuous conveyance of materials (object and/or persons) on a given transport route from the checking-in point to the delivery point and, in numerous cases also back again (circular conveyor route) and, in particular, the luggage carrousels/luggage conveyor systems at the withdrawal departments of airports, are being watched every day by a multitude of people--while persons are waiting for very particular goods to be delivered--e.g. their personal items of luggage--which are forwarded to them by means of the particular conveyor belt/conveyor system.
This time of waiting and watching usually is passing by without any special benefit for anybody and, in general, is experienced as utterly boring by the persons concerned.
On the other hand, it is always a problem on the advertising sector to find hoarding, objects and times for advertising which will arouse or, respectively catch, the interest and the attention of as large and as widely spread a group of persons as possible.